


A Trap for a Suoh

by Leone_Zemson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyōya and Haruhi have just announced their relationship to the host club, however the twins sense something is off. </p><p>"You like Haruhi more than a daughter, more than a friend," Hikaru continued, "You like her like how Kyōya and Haruhi like each other."</p><p>"Or supposedly. Anyone can see they're doing it to make you jealous," Kaoru pointed out. </p><p>"I mean, Kyōya and Haruhi, really? They are like each other..."</p><p>"...but that makes friends that work together, not-"</p><p>"So wait," Tamaki started, now cutting Kaoru off. "I'm upset about Kyōya and Haruhi being together because I like Haruhi as a girlfriend, not as a daughter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trap for a Suoh

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I really wasn't sure about posting this, but it's done now. I hope you like it.

"We're together."

 

The rest of the club stopped dead. The twins stopped mooning over 9gag, which was open on Hikaru's phone, and turned to look at the pair with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Honey stared at them with wide eyed as a fork dangled from his mouth, Mori's hand outstretched to give him a tissue. Finally, Tamaki looked at both of them from a manual of UNO - a 'commoner' card game that he had insisted that Haruhi had to bring that afternoon - with a panicked look in his eyed, his mouth falling open. It was a perfect tableau of surprise. Kyōya pushed up his glasses. Predictably, Tamaki broke the tableau first.

 

"WHAT?!" he shouted, standing up and almost flipping the table over. "Haruhi! Why didn't you tell Daddy before you got together? And why Kyōya of all people?! Daddy is very disappointed in your choice. Kyōya is cold-hearted, scheming, a money-grabbing, selfish..."

 

"Organised, rational, calm... I can go on. They're also the reasons why he's 'Mommy,'" Haruhi retaliated, shaking her head. "Also, there was no way I was going to tell you that I liked him, I think you would have castrated him."

 

"I do prefer having a pair," Kyōya added, smirking.

 

"Well congrats Mommy," Kaoru said, making his way over to where Kyōya and Haruhi were standing and Tamaki was weeping with Hikaru.

 

"At least you managed to finally grow a proverbial pair," Hikaru continued.

 

"Unlike someone else over here," they both finished, sending a pointed look at Tamaki.

 

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Tamaki said, glaring at the pair.

 

"I'm happy that you two are together! You make a really good couple!" Honey said, stuffing more cake into his mouth.

 

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

 

"I wonder what Kasanoda is going to think of this development," Hikaru commented with a chuckle.

 

"Which reminds me, you two won't be able to go public with this, are you?" Kaoru asked.

 

"Says who?" Kyōya asked with a smirk. "I believe that we could get many more guests if we go public. After all, what is the twin's selling point?"

 

"The forbidden romance between brothers?" Honey replied.

 

"Yes, but not quite. It's the fact that it's gay, and girls like that. Remember, Haruhi is a boy to the rest of the school." At this point, Tamaki had gone into a corner crouched down onto his heels, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself.

 

"Oops, looks like you broke the boss," Kaoru observed with interest.

 

"You probably shocked his poor little brain too much," Hikaru said.

 

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it. This is the reality, after all," Haruhi pointed out, sending Kyōya an amused look. He returned it with an amused look of his own.

 

* * *

 

"So do you think it's going to work?" Haruhi asked Kyōya later, when they were alone.

 

"What will work?" Kyōya replied, nose buried in his calculations.

 

"This whole pretending to date you thing," she said, getting slightly embarrassed.

 

"If it won't, I'm not sure what will," he replied, leaning back in his chair to regard Haruhi properly. She hummed thoughtfully.

 

"I hope we don't have to act as a couple for too long. No offense. But knowing those twins, rumours are going to start."

 

"None taken. But considering how he was acting when Kasanoda was about to ask you out-"

 

"Whoa, when was this?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

 

"When Kasanoda designated you, and was acting really nervous. It was clear to everyone in the room he was about to ask you out." He chuckled. "Everyone but you, of course. Obviously he decided not to."

 

"So that's why he was acting so nervous." She paused. "Was that why Tamaki was trying to ban him from talking to me?"

 

"Yes, because he was jealous - or trying to act like a proper father, I guess it would be called in his eye. Anyway, he came pretty close to figuring out his real feelings for you then. It can't take much longer for him to do so now."

 

"I guess. By the way, are you serious about letting our 'relationship' go public?" Kyōya snorted.

 

"Of course not. That would complicate things too much. I just said it to put more pressure on Tamaki."

 

"His reaction _was_ priceless." She laughed, thinking of how he crouched in the corner.

 

"Anyway, I suggest you get home before your dad starts worrying too much. Oh, and for my sake, don't tell him anything. I prefer not being thrown into walls."

 

"Of course." She laughed. "See you tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

"Kaoru I need you!" Tamaki cried into his phone.

 

"Boss, I don't like you like that," Kaoru replied, rolling his eyes as his twin climbed over him to join the conversation.

 

"Besides, you know we come as a package deal," they both said.

 

"Zip it, you guys, I don't mean it like that," Tamaki replied, sighing. "I just can't believe that he took my little girl away from me! He's supposed to be the Mommy, not the boyfriend!"

 

"Have you ever considered why you're so upset about it?" Kaoru asked.

 

"I'm her daddy! It's my job to protect her against boys!"

 

"He means that there's probably a different reason why you're upset," Hikaru pointed out, "like jealousy, for example."

 

"I'm not jealous! It's my duty-"

 

"Everyone else can see it but you," Kaoru said, cutting him off.

 

"You like Haruhi more than a daughter, more than a friend," Hikaru continued, "You like her like how Kyōya and Haruhi like each other."

 

"Or supposedly. Anyone can see they're doing it to make you jealous," Kaoru pointed out.

 

"I mean, Kyōya and Haruhi, really? They are like each other..."

 

"...but that makes friends that work together, not-"

 

"So wait," Tamaki started, now cutting Kaoru off. "I'm upset about Kyōya and Haruhi being together because I like Haruhi as a girlfriend, not as a daughter?"

 

"Our point exactly!" the twins exclaimed, slightly exasperated. There was silence on Tamaki's end.

 

"Oh, don't tell me we sent the boss to another planet," Hikaru mumbled.

 

"...you guys aren't helping," Tamaki finally said, the pout clear in his voice as he hung up. Kaoru flipped his phone shut with a shrug.

 

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure we helped him more than he thinks," Kaoru said.

 

"He's finally realising it," Hikaru said in a melodramatic voice. "There really is a god out there!"

 

"Quit it," Kaoru said, shaking his head.

 

"Either way, I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, the Host Club went on as normal, with the many young girls being entertained, though before they opened up Kyōya took great amusement in Tamaki's reactions to him loudly deliberating on whether or not he should announce his and Haruhi's relationship. Haruhi herself was also having fun in observing the growing levels of panic and disappointment on Tamaki's face, before she interrupted by saying she'd rather not say anything, as the twins already had the sort-of-relationship act down, so they didn't need another one - even if their own would be more honest. The twins responded by cryptically saying that they didn't know that for sure. Mori choked on his tea. Haruhi chuckled nervously - she suddenly had a feeling that they were on to her and Kyōya.

 

To say that Tamaki was relieved would be an understatement. He clearly carried himself a little more confidently than those couple of minutes ago. Kyōya was also intrigued when he noticed that Tamaki kept looking at Haruhi in between clients - their plan seemed to be working sooner than expected. Considering the way the twins kept snickering to each other, he suspected that they had something to do with it.

 

The afternoon passed without any unusual event, and they closed up the club after a profitable day. The twins left first, with shit-eating grins on their faces and telling Tamaki 'bonne chance' (good luck.) Tamaki frowned.

 

"What did they say?" Haruhi asked.

 

"Something inappropriate," Tamaki replied, shaking his head. Kyōya smirked to himself - he knew enough French to understand what the twins said.

 

"We're going now! We'll see you all tomorrow!" Honey said, getting to the door with Mori following.

 

"See ya," Mori said.

 

"Bye guys!" Tamaki replied.

 

"Good work today," Kyōya added with a smirk. After they left, it was only Tamaki, Kyōya and Haruhi. Tamaki supposed he should leave the 'couple' to do their couple-y things - the thought making him gag - though he wouldn't forgive himself if he lost the balls now.

 

"Haruhi~" he exclaimed, running at the mentioned girl and slinging an arm around her, "don't you want to spend some quality time with your father?"

 

"I'm afraid I'm going out with Kyōya this afternoon, Tamaki," Haruhi replied, sending a sly smirk Kyōya way. He returned it.

 

"Well, not today! I was thinking, well... Friday afternoon? I kinda need help with my math..."

 

"Why can't Kyōya help you? Or anyone else in your class, for that matter... it's not like I'm in your class."

 

"I'm going away with family for the weekend," Kyōya said - not a lie, for once.

 

"And besides, I know my brilliant daughter can help her daddy figure out his homework!" Tamaki explained.

 

"Fine, but you're coming over to my house. My dad will have a fit if I go over to a boy's house," Haruhi said, defeated.

 

"Hooray! It is settled! And with that, I must go home before my family thinks I've been kidnapped." Tamaki quickly detached himself from Haruhi, grabbed his bag and twirled his way to the door. "Ta-ta, now!" And he was gone.

 

"Well that was an interesting turn of events," Kyōya mused.

 

* * *

 

Since Tamaki made 'the date,' the days seemed to go much slower for Haruhi. Kyōya took much joy with her impatience, telling her that 'all good things come with patience.' And not to get her hopes up - Tamaki may only be planning homework, or he may wuss out. It wasn't a guarantee. Haruhi merely sighed and willed the days to go by quickly.

 

The end of Friday came much appreciated, however during the last period Haruhi started getting slightly nervous. What if Tamaki hasn't really realised anything? She forced her mind to how hesitant Tamaki was to say 'father' and 'daddy,' and to the twins telling her how much Tamaki had been looking at her over the past few days. There had to be some ulterior motive for this 'date,' right?

 

The bell went off for the final time that day, and Haruhi found herself outside the school and staring at Tamaki as the blonde bounced down the stairs.

 

"Yay! It's time for Daddy to spend some quality time with his darling Haruhi!" he squealed, earning a few glances from the other students.

 

"Calm down. We have to walk home, so I hope you won't get too tired," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

 

"That won't be necessary. I arranged for our driver to take us!" Tamaki exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. At that moment, a black limousine pulled up right in front of them. Haruhi said something under her breath about rich people, but followed Tamaki into the limousine.

 

They arrived in no time, and as the two entered her apartment, Haruhi was greeted by Ranka giving her a fake smile.

 

"Honey. You did not say anything about bringing a friend over," he said, sending a glare in Tamaki's direction. Tamaki shrank back behind Haruhi.

 

"Haruhi! Daddy is getting scared!" he exclaimed, squealing as he barely dodged Ranka throwing some unidentifiable object at his face.

 

"Haruhi is only mine and Kotoko's child!" Ranka half-shouted.

 

"Calm down, you two," Haruhi said, feeling slightly panicked. If she and Tamaki get into a relationship, how much more friction would that create between the two?

 

"Haruhi, tell me why he is here right now," Ranka demanded with a huff.

 

"I'm helping him with some schoolwork," Haruhi replied. Ranka looked suspicious.

 

"Fine, but in the living room. I'm going back to bed, but don't think I'm not watching you!" He shot Tamaki another glare, before skulking into his room.

 

"He still doesn't like me," Tamaki huffed, pouting slightly. "Us fathers should stick together!"

 

"Whatever you say," Haruhi replied, entering the apartment. Tamaki followed her in sitting down at the living room table. "Now, let me see if I can figure out what you're doing in math."

 

"Oh yeah," Tamaki mumbled, diving into his bag to retrieve his textbook. "It's here, on this page..." He flipped it over and gave it to Haruhi.

 

"Oh, it's algebra," she said, looking over it. "I think I get it. So..."

 

They spent the next hour figuring out Tamaki's homework together, Haruhi proving herself to be far better at math than him. Eventually the homework was done, and Tamaki no longer had an excuse to be in Haruhi's home.

 

"My driver should be here in five minutes," Tamaki said as he put his phone away and stood up.

 

"Okay," Haruhi replied, slightly disappointed. Tamaki looked at her with a nervous glint in his eyes.

 

"Hey," he mumbled, gaining Haruhi's attention, I know you're with Kyōya and everything but, I kinda realised something..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well, I, uh... don't think I like you as a daughter. I think, I... like you." There was silence as Haruhi stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I'll go-" he turned to go, but was stopped by Haruhi as she grabbed onto him and pulled. He yelped as he fell forward and accidentally kissed Haruhi.

 

His eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face. He tried to pull back, but Haruhi wrapped an arm around his back and kept him there. She closed her eyes. Tamaki could hardly understand why she was kissing him, if she was with Kyōya, unless...

 

He pulled back sharply.

 

"You set me up!" he shouted, causing Haruhi to jump. "You were never with Kyōya to begin with!"

 

"I was trying to make you jealous and realise your real feelings for me. Everyone could see it but you," Haruhi said. Tamaki burst out laughing.

 

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," he said through his laughter.

 

"You're always so oblivious," Haruhi pointed out. There was a honk from outside.

 

"I guess we'll talk on Monday," Tamaki said, slightly sad.

 

"Hold on," Haruhi said, grabbing a pen from the table. "Give me your hand." Tamaki did so without a word, and she wrote her number on it. "Call me."

 

Tamaki smiled.

 

"Okay!" he said cheerfully. "I will as soon as I get back." He picked up his bag, and went to the door.

 

"Bye!" she called out. Tamaki waved, then went out the door.

 

* * *

 

Tamaki and Haruhi announced their relationship the following Monday after explaining the real reason behind her's and Kyōya's 'relationship.'

 

Everyone just gave them knowing smiles.

 

"Well finally," the twins said in unison.

 

"When you first announced your relationship with Kyōya," Hikaru started.

 

"We knew something was up. Haruhi seemed too much into Tamaki to be Kyōya's girlfriend," Kaoru continued.

 

"So we had a little chat with the boss," they finished.

 

"I thought something wasn't right too at first," Honey said, "and Mori and I figured out something like that."

 

"It didn't seem right," Mori added, "but I'm glad you and Tamaki are together now."

 

"Everyone could see that they should be together!" Honey said.

 

"I guess everyone saw it before we did," Haruhi said sheepishly.

 

"But at least we managed to realise it!" Tamaki said happily. The rest of the club started chatting, as Kyōya looked on from his desk.

 

 _They really do make a good couple_ , he mused.

 

* * *

 

"Guess our work is done for the day," Hikaru said to Kaoru as they walked out of the school.

 

"I'm happy it didn't take longer," Kaoru mused.

 

"Well now, I think we better get Mori and Honey together," Hikaru suggested.

 

"We're going to leave Kyōya all alone, though," Kaoru pointed out.

 

"That's easy. He can just join us," Hikaru said with a dangerous smirk.

 

"True, but it will take some time to convince him."

 

"Oh yeah." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "For now, why don't we reward ourselves when we get home?"

 

"Of course," Kaoru replied, a matching smirk on his face.


End file.
